Core Narrative 5
TITLE: The New World - X-Talks of the future and the annihilation of the machine. CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Venti Failure The hero’s journey is at an end…or so it feels. Now a new crusade has been left in the hands of one female. It is Danika S Bleacher. Humanitarian, Philanthropist, caregiver, charity worker, A modern-day Mother Theresa. She is a crossover of living as a 1%, no longer a taker of the world, but a giver of successes. As a non-techer who gives not only her body and life but her soul she uses her influence to educate and revolutionize the revolt. Through her seminars and spoken word she is giving a vision of a new world that is without Bose. A more primal world of peace, prosperity, and production absent of the dependability of machine. She is the first of a non-techer group that has crossed over from being on the side of those mass producing cyborg children, the repair, The law, and the 1%. A visionary that has seen the light of day who will no longer stand the injustice and inactive humanity that has plagued people for hundreds of years before. Her research dates back to the great Toliver Brask, The first non-techer of his kind to exploit the Bose for who they really are. In a public forum she has gathered hundreds of thousands in one room, preaching this new world. She is halted by XLR1138, a renegade Bose against the resistance, who has taken control of the room, and pulls her aside to stop her from spilling the truth. As a Martyr, she ends up dying by XLR1138 who kills her while dragging her offstage. It becomes the most televised and surrounded VR event the world has ever seen. The Death of Bleacher. #BleacherRevoltNow. GENRE: Spoken Word PROTAGONIST: Danika S. Bleacher ANTAGONIST: XLR1138, renegade Bose fighting the resistance. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: William Pullman: Talent Manager. Bill helps Navigate Danika through her toughest battles, fighting against Protest groups against what she stands for, bad publicity, bad social media presence. His teaching and coaching helps to keep her calm, centered, and focused to deliver her powerful message. Erica S. Rothschild: Publicist. Erica focuses her efforts to promote Danica tirelessly over Countless platforms in different languages. She is the last resort of failsafe for getting news and media to the world. Archbishop Ferdinand: Ex-taxi driver/philanthropist He focuses his drive and distain against Danika, but knows that if he says anything to disrupt the course of action that it would look bad on himself politically. He is a silent preacher against the Bose regime, but also against Danika because of his jealousy of not being in the spotlight. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): Many auditoriums and exposition halls inside hotels. Hilton Worldwide, Pantages Theatre Hollywood, Radio City Music Hall New York, Staples Center Los Angeles, L.A. Convention Center, Madison Square Gardens, Rio Las Vegas, Football Fields…etc. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: It is at this point we discover the gods that are possessing the Bose are evil. What was considered religious dogma now comes to fruition with substantial and evidential proof. MEDIUM: Performance WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It’s new, interactive, and immersive. It makes people feel rather than just see. PLATFORM: Spoken word/Immersive WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This allows for a full audience understanding that something bigger is controlling their life. Category:Clay:Doh